


Don't run away from it, just because it's difficult

by oddlyfamiliar



Series: You don't fall in love with someone because it's convenient [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Episode: 1x09, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, kink prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: The drive back to Mike’s place feels like it takes a lifetime. Ginny keeps glancing over at him, acutely aware of the driver up front, and the fact that they’re both making sure not to touch each other.It’s taking everything she’s got not to just crawl into his lap right now.She can still feel the tingle of his beard against her lips, the feel of his hands sliding down her back to rest on her hips, the feel of his broad chest pressing up against her.She kissed Mike Lawson. And he kissed her back. And now she’s going back to his place.[Canon divergence for 1x09, where Oscar doesn't call when they're outside the bar]





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Don't run away from it, just because it's difficult.”   
> ― **Harriet Evans** , A Hopeless Romantic
> 
> This is a sequel to [You don't fall in love with someone because it's convenient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8594362), which you should read first. It's literally 654 words, so it won't take long...
> 
> This is also a Kink Prompt fill for an anonymous prompter, who requested "First Time"

The drive back to Mike’s place feels like it takes a lifetime. Ginny keeps glancing over at him, acutely aware of the driver up front, and the fact that they’re both making sure not to touch each other.

It’s taking everything she’s got not to just crawl into his lap right now.

She can still feel the tingle of his beard against her lips, the feel of his hands sliding down her back to rest on her hips, the feel of his broad chest pressing up against her.

She kissed Mike Lawson. And he kissed her back. And now she’s going back to his place.

Ginny’s trying not to freak out, but Mike must hear the shift in her breathing, because suddenly he’s reaching across the space between them and taking hold of her hand. His thumb is sweeping back and forth over her knuckles and it’s like she can suddenly get air in her lungs properly again. She glances over at him out of the corner of her eye, and watches as he stares down at their hands.

“You okay?” he asks quietly, still looking between them as his fingers stroke along hers. It’s an innocent touch, or it _could_ be, except it feels like an electric current is racing through her, causing heat to pool low down in her belly.

Ginny nods and turns her hand over, palm up, so she can lock fingers with him. “Yeah,” she says softly, giving him a small smile.

It’s not long before they’re pulling up outside Mike’s place, a giant glass monstrosity, but when Ginny gets out of the car and turns to mock him for it, she’s floored by the look on his face. He looks _hungry_ , like he’s desperate to have her, and her mind fogs over a little with lust. Mike walks around the car and links his fingers with hers again, then gently tugs her forward, pausing to punch in the code at the gate, then leading her up to the house. Once they’re inside, he kicks the door closed and taps at the pad near it. Low lights warm up the house, but she finds herself watching him instead of looking around.

“You want the tour?” he murmurs as he steps up close, barely an inch between them.

Ginny swallows thickly. “Yeah,” she says quietly as she throws her bag over to the white couch near her without looking. Mike throws his jacket in the same direction, his eyes still burning into hers.

“Where do you want to start?” he asks, and Ginny _knows_ he’s not asking about the tour. The timbre of his voice, a low rumble, tightens her nipples and makes her panties damp, and Mike looks just as far gone as she is.

“I think… you should show me your bedroom.”

Mike makes a quiet noise in the back of his throat, his breath puffing out and brushing over her lips, before he grabs her hand again and pulls her over to the stairs. Ginny can’t hold back the laugh at how much he’s suddenly rushing, a giddy feeling bubbling up within her chest as she follows him up the stairs.

His ass is right in front of her face, the cheeks flexing as he climbs up, and she honestly can’t stop herself. She slaps his butt hard, her dimples popping out as she grins up at him when he turns to look down at her in mock indignation. He rolls his eyes and smirks, but doesn’t stop moving, so this time Ginny digs her fingers into his firm cheeks and squeezes.

“You enjoying yourself, Baker?” he throws over his shoulder, pulling her down the hallway towards his bedroom.

“Oh yeah,” she hums, before her fun is abruptly brought to an end when he turns around to face her. She suddenly realizes that they’re in his room. His bed, _Mike Lawson’s bed_ , is right there.

“So… this is my bedroom…” he trails off, stepping in close again and taking hold of both of her hands. 

“It’s nice,” she says.

His eyes drop down to her mouth, but he doesn’t move any closer or make any attempt to move this forward. She realizes why when he speaks. “You make the decisions here, rook. You can have anything you want, but you need to call the play.”

“Anything?” she asks quietly, kicking off her heels to the side, and enjoying the way his eyes darken as he watches her.

“Anything,” he breathes out.

Ginny smiles at him and lets go of his hands, then runs her fingers up his chest, a light touch that barely skims the fabric of his shirt, but she can see his breathing getting heavier.

“Don’t move,” she instructs him, then starts to slowly unfasten the buttons of his shirt, revealing his bare chest a few inches at a time. He’s silent and still as he watches her every movement, but she’s too distracted by his warm skin to pay attention to anything else. When she reaches the last button, she parts his shirt and places her palms flat against his tummy.

“Ginny,” he moans out, his voice sounding wrecked already, but he doesn’t move.

“Take your shoes off, Mike,” she tells him. Her hands move up his abdomen, her fingers flexing over his soft skin and firm muscles, as he shifts on his feet so he can toe his shoes off. “Socks, too.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Mike smirks at her as he leans over to pull off his socks, throwing them to one side. Ginny doesn’t let herself react outwardly to his jibe, but fuck, she _likes_ it. Likes knowing that he’s completely happy for her to be in charge here.

She’s soaking through her panties, and all they’ve done so far is kiss.

When he’s standing upright again, she strokes her hands up his chest, sweeping outwards towards his shoulders and pushing his shirt off as it bunches around her wrists. He moves his arms behind his back and tugs at each cuff, then lets the shirt fall to the ground.

Ginny takes a minute to just look at him. His chest is broad and sturdy, his abs are defined, but not in that fake way. The way that guys get when all they do is go to the gym to look good. Mike’s body is real, his muscles there for a purpose and not just aesthetic value.

Although, fuck, he looks _damn_ good. 

He’s thick and solid, and it just _does_ something to Ginny, deep down. Her fingers move of their own accord, tracing lightly over his skin, drawing connecting lines over the smattering of freckles. She lowers her head to press soft, open mouthed kisses over his collarbone as her hands move down, her nails catching gently on his nipples and making his hips jerk towards her.

“Ginny,” he gasps, his hands coming up to cup her hips tightly. She covers his hands with hers and removes them, making his arms drop down by his sides again.

“I said don’t move,” she chides, her teeth nipping at his skin, right at the base of his throat, and she grins against him when his breath catches in his chest. She runs her hands up his arms, over his biceps and across his shoulders, until she scratches lightly at the dusting of chest hair between his pecs.

Her hands keep moving down until she reaches his waistband, his abs twitching as she drags her nails over them. Ginny pulls back slightly to look down, the bulge in his pants is obvious and obscene, and she can’t help but touch him. She grazes her fingers over his groin, his deep groan echoing in her ears as both of their breathing gets more and more labored. She’s so hot right now, her body practically burning up for him, and she can feel sweat starting to prickle at her skin.

“Ginny,” he mutters, his hands clenching at his side with the effort of not moving.

“Yeah?” she asks, distracted by the feel of his cock moving under her hand.

“You’re killing me,” he groans out. His hips keep hitching in aborted attempts to move, and Ginny finally takes pity on him. Her fingers work quickly as she unfastens his belt and undoes his pants, pushing them over his hips until they fall to the floor. She doesn’t hesitate before tugging the waistband of his boxer briefs over his erection, pushing them down around his ankles too.

His cock is huge, heavy and thick, and he’s already slick with precome. Ginny’s mouth waters as she stares at his flared head, the veins running down his length, the slight curve of his shaft.

“Holy shit,” Ginny gasps out, a spike of heat flooding her cunt with wetness. She squirms, her thighs pressing together tightly, as she imagines how he’s going to feel splitting her open.

His cock pulses under her gaze.

“I need to touch you, please,” Mike says, practically begging, as he steps out of the material pooled at his feet, kicking them over to join the rest of his clothes, his cock bobbing with the movement.

She shakes her head numbly, only just managing to tear her eyes away from his erection to look him in the face. “Not yet,” she whispers. She reaches behind her back to pull down the zipper for her dress, then shrugs it off her shoulders, shivering in anticipation at the low grunt Mike releases when he realizes she’s not wearing a bra. Ginny hooks her thumbs under the delicate lace band of her panties and pushes them off her hips.

Now they’re both naked.

She steps up close to him, so close his cock smears precome across her abdomen, and brings her hands up to cup his face. “Now you can touch me.”

Mike’s arms are around her straight away, pulling her into his body until they’re pressed together, his cock a rigid line against her belly. His mouth is on hers, and both of his hands are in motion; one sliding up her back to tangle in her hair and hold her lips to his, the other skimming down to grip her ass tightly.

It’s overwhelming; the heat and desperation and the feel of his tongue licking into her mouth… Ginny’s almost dizzy with it all, especially when she suddenly feels herself being lifted off the ground. Mike’s barely even showing any strain as he takes her weight, and his show of strength drives her even crazier. She wraps her legs around his hips and gasps loudly into his mouth as her cunt glides slickly over his cock.

“Oh fuck, Ginny, _fuck_ ,” he grunts into her skin as he breaks their kiss and buries his face in her neck. His hips thrust forward, his cock rutting against her and rubbing at her clit.

The sound of a quiet vibration breaks into the back of her mind.

His phone is ringing.

She wraps her arms further around his neck to steady herself as he starts walking them over to his bed, and then she carefully leans back so she can look at him. “I think your phone is ringing.”

Mike just smirks at her, obviously not planning on being distracted from his current task. “I have a phone?”

She laughs. “So you’re not gonna answer it?”

“You’re naked in my arms, rookie. I don’t think I could even work out how to get it out of my pocket, never mind answer a fucking call.”

And okay, that’s a pretty big boost to her ego. He sits down on the edge of his bed, settling her in his lap, but she doesn’t want to wait any longer. She doesn’t need foreplay, she’s already soaking wet and swollen for him, she just needs him to fuck her.

Ginny puts her weight onto her knees, balancing on the edge of the mattress, and shifts so she’s hovering over his cock. Mike just looks completely wrecked and like he can’t work out what he wants to do most. She makes the decision for him. “I need you inside me.”

She can feel his cock leap against her, brushing at her cunt, and she widens her thighs a little more and drops her hips down until the head of his cock is pressing hard against her entrance.

“Condom?” he grunts out, both hands gripping her ass and squeezing.

Ginny hesitates. She’s on the pill, but she’s never had sex with a guy without further protection before, and yet… she _wants_ to with Mike. She wants to feel only him inside her. “I’m clean and on the pill,” she says, her whole body tingling at the heat in his eyes. “If you want… we don’t need to use one.”

Mike’s mouth drops open and his eyes widen. “Fuck, I’m clean, too… are you sure?” he asks, his fingers digging into her ass cheeks sharply as she nods at him. “I’ve never-- fuck, I’ve never done this bare before.”

Ginny has no idea why that’s even hotter to her; the thought of them having this first together. She pushes down at the same time he uses his grip on her ass to pull her towards him, and then the head of his cock is inside her.

“ _Oh_ ,” she gasps, her head falling back as she tries to adjust to his size. She’s desperate to just sink down onto him, but she knows she needs to move slowly so neither of them get hurt.

“Fucking hell,” he mutters, pressing sloppy openmouthed kisses along her throat and scraping his beard against her skin. “Shit, you’re so tight. Are you okay?”

She hums and bears down, another inch of his cock pushing into her. “It’s been a while,” she admits. His phone starts ringing again, catching her attention, but Mike gently bites down at the base of her throat and rocks his hips up, sliding her further onto his cock. “Oh fuck, Mike, you feel so good, so big.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he grunts out. His voice is raw and she shivers as he kisses down her chest until he’s nipping gently at the soft curve of her breast. “I’m trying really hard not to just pin you to my bed and fuck you as hard as I can.”

Ginny’s hands shake as her stomach swoops, and she clenches down around him, a strangled groan ripping out of Mike’s throat at the feeling. “Do it,” she practically whimpers, “do it, please, fuck me hard.”

She doesn’t need to ask him again. Mike wraps his arms around her and pulls out of her quickly, twisting to throw her onto the bed, flat on her back. Her grin is almost as bright as his as she reaches for him, her fingers trying to get purchase on his shoulders so she can pull him on top of her, but Mike’s already there, spreading her thighs to settle between them and pushing straight back into her. He hitches her leg up high around his waist, opening her up even more, then sinks all the way in.

There’s a high-pitched keening sound coming from somewhere, but it takes Ginny longer than she’d like to admit to realize that it’s _her_. Everything is just… so _much_ , even while everything that isn’t Mike seems to be fading away to insignificance. He pauses, buried deep inside her, letting her adjust. She pulls his face down until she can kiss him, a filthy, sloppy meeting of lips and teeth and tongue, and she tries to keep breathing while their sweat-slicked bodies slide together.

He wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to fuck her hard.

His hips are thrusting into her in long, powerful strokes, the friction making her grip down on him and increasing the pleasure. Mike’s breathing hard at the exertion and the air between them is so hot, Ginny feels like she could be burning up. 

“God, Mike, please,” she whines, her thighs gripping him tight.

“Please what, Ginny?” Mike grunts as he takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks hard. He releases her and licks a wet line across her chest until he can scrape his teeth over her other nipple. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

“I need to come, make me come, please,” she begs, writhing underneath him, her pussy so drenched that every thrust of his hips sounds obscene. Her ears are filled with the pounding of her heartbeat, the slapping of his balls against her, the thick squelch of her cunt as he drives into her hard and fast, and the vibration of his goddamn phone going off again.

“Are you close, babe?” he asks, shifting his weight onto one forearm as he brings his other hand between them, his thumb swiping across her clit and making her grunt loudly.

“Yeah, yeah, like that, keep doing that,” she babbles, almost incoherent with need.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, so beautiful,” he mumbles, “not gonna be long for me either… do you-- should I pull out before I come? What do you want me to do, Gin?”

“Don’t, _fuck_ , don’t pull out,” she moans as Mike moves his thumb just right over her clit, “come inside me, please.”

This time it’s Mike making the keening sound. His hips stutter as he tries to get as deep in her as he can, while his thumb rocks over her slick, swollen flesh. It’s too much for her: his beard dragging over her sensitive skin, his cock filling her, his whole body covering her and pressing her down into the bed… she thrusts her hips up, meeting his at the perfect angle, and sobs loudly as she comes. Her back arches and her thighs lock around him as she falls apart, her whole body trembling and her pussy clamping down around him.

“ _Shit_ ,” Mike blurts out as he slams into her one more time, then Ginny can actually _feel_ him pulsing as he comes inside her.

They’re breathing heavy as Mike slumps over her, still keeping most of his weight off her, but burying his head against her throat as they try to recover. Ginny strokes her hands down his back, taking the opportunity to squeeze his bare ass cheeks, and she laughs as his hips hitch and his cock twitches hard inside her.

“You’re an evil woman,” he grumbles good-naturedly as he lifts up onto his forearms and kisses her gently. “Are you okay?”

She grins and kisses him again. “I’m better than okay.”

“Good,” he grunts as he carefully pulls out of her and pushes himself up onto his knees. “Fuck, you look amazing like this.”

“Sweaty?” she snorts in laughter at the mess they both make, skin-slick and a ruddy complexion spreading across Mike’s chest. His hair and beard are sticking out everywhere from where she’s run her fingers through both, and his half-hard cock is wet with both of their come. Honestly, he somehow looks even hotter than usual.

He shakes his head and strokes a hand down her inner thigh. “Well-fucked,” he smirks, his eyes raking over her nude body until he reaches her cunt, still spread open because he’s kneeling between her legs. “And… with my come spilling out of you,” he admits, the tips of his ears going red as his cock twitches. He runs his hand back up her thigh until he gets to her pussy, then slides his thumb into her, gathering his release and pushing it back inside. 

“ _Mike_ ,” she whines sharply as she squirms and tries to push herself down on his thumb. “We should clean up, you have an early flight tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” he sighs out, before he climbs off the bed and helps her up. “It’s too late to be wandering the city… you gonna stay here?”

It _is_ late, and Ginny knows they should talk about this, whatever this is, before he leaves for Chicago, so she nods. “If you’re that desperate to have someone to snuggle with, you could have just said,” she teases, but then realizes that she can feel how slick her thighs are getting as his come slips out of her. “Where should I clean up?”

He directs her to his en suite, while he goes and uses a spare bathroom, and by the time she gets back into his room, he’s already picked their clothes off the floor and hung them up. There’s an old Padres t-shirt and a pair of boxers neatly folded at the bottom of the bed, while Mike’s wearing plaid pajama bottoms and sitting up at the top, fiddling with his alarm clock. She puts his clothes on, smirking at the smug look on his face when she realizes the tee has his name and number on the back, then walks around the other side of the bed and gets under the sheets with him.

“You’d better not steal the covers, rook,” he says as he shuffles down the bed and turns to face her.

She presses a quick kiss to his lips before she turns over, snuggling back into his chest as he wraps an arm around her. “Night, Mike,” she says softly, and she falls asleep as he whispers goodnight back to her.

\---&\---

She wakes up at some point in the night with his hard cock rocking against her ass cheek and his warm hand covering her breast. It only takes her moaning and rocking back into him to wake him up, and they sleepily pull each other’s clothes off, shifting around and stroking each other’s bare skin, until she’s spread out on top of him, his cock sliding inside her.

They fuck slowly, lazily, their hands moving constantly over each other, until they come apart and Mike spills into her again.

Ginny vaguely remembers Mike reaching for some tissues to clean her up, but she’s asleep again in minutes.

\---&\---

The next time she opens her eyes, Mike’s alarm is blaring obnoxiously. She grunts and smacks at his chest to wake him up, her eyes blinking open to see that her head is pillowed on his shoulder, and her leg is hitched high around his hips.

His cock is hard and sticky against her inner thigh.

“Wuh?” Mike grunts as his hand slaps at the alarm, finally silencing it, before rolling into her and tucking his hand behind her knee. He pulls her leg a little higher, giving him the space to shift his hips until they’re pressing into hers, his erection brushing against her pussy.

She’s already wet.

“We need to get up,” she mutters as he tilts forward and kisses her, both of their mouths tasting stale, but Ginny doesn’t really care.

“I _am_ up,” he snorts, running his hand up her leg until he can reach around and squeeze at her ass.

“Yeah, I can feel that,” she laughs, before leaning back slightly to meet his eyes. “But you have a flight you need to catch, and… we need to talk about this, about what we’re doing here.”

He sighs but nods. “Yeah, I know. Let’s get dressed and grab food while we talk. I need to check my flight details anyway,” he says, but he gives her another slow, wet kiss before he pulls away fully. She slips out of bed and pulls on his tee and boxers, apparently they’d fallen asleep before they could re-dress in the middle of the night, and she smiles softly as she watches Mike search for his phone while he’s still buck naked.

There’s a little sound of triumph when he finds it in his pocket, but she quickly gets a feeling of dread rushing through her stomach when he frowns at the screen.

“What?” she asks as she walks over to him.

“I forgot to check my phone last night, see who was calling,” he begins, before tilting the screen towards her to show the barrage of notifications with Oscar’s name on them. He checks his voicemail, putting it on speaker so she can hear as well.

The room is filled with Oscar’s voice. 

“ _Hey Mike, I know this isn’t the best timing, but I wanted you to know straight away… the trade fell through. You’re still a Padre. Call me back as soon as you can, okay?_ ”

They both freeze as the next message starts playing automatically.

“ _Mike, it’s Oscar again, I really need you to call me back so I know_ \--”

“What do we do now?” Ginny cuts in, her eyes finally meeting Mike’s. “We’re still teammates, we can’t…”

“Yeah,” he nods, looking numb, “I have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi over at [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
